


Day 188 - Things that go bump in the night

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [188]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slash, Sleepy!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>There was a bang from downstairs.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 188 - Things that go bump in the night

There was a bang from downstairs, sloppy steps on the stairs, Sherlock stubbing his toe on something in the bedroom, a whispered ‘Idiot’ and then a louder curse as the whole man – usually so very graceful – toppled over in a heap of limbs and clothes.

“Y’all right?” came a mumbled voice from underneath the duvet, then John sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. He squinted at Sherlock and when he didn’t seem to be hurt (except for his pride), John started to chuckle.

Sherlock stared back at John, who looked like a hysterical owl, and his deep rumbling laugh joined John’s in the otherwise silent night.

Sherlock managed to take off all his clothes before crawling under the blanket next to John.

“I’m so ti... you wanted to... earlier... I can’t right now.”

“It’s the middle of the night, love. You are exhausted, you haven't slept in 72 hours because you were busy cataloguing over fifty samples of weed. You just yanked me out of deep sleep. The last thing I thought of just now was sex. Go to sleep. Wait, come over here first.”

Sherlock rolled over so that John could pull him close. He didn’t even notice the kiss John breathed on his skin anymore because he fell asleep so fast it was almost like a blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'marijuana'.


End file.
